This invention relates generally to a ski attachment for the front wheel of a cycle and further includes a braking structure and shock absorbing structure.
The use of bicycles have become a popular sport for recreation and exercise. Such bicycles usually consist of pedal operated bicycles having two wheels, ten speed bicycles or more expensive mountain bikes which are generally light weight and rugged so as to be used on uneven terrain.
Such bicycles are generally used during the spring, summer and fall seasons and are usually put away during the winter when it snows.
Various attempts have heretofore been made in the prior art to try to convert a bicycle to a snow cycle or the like. In particular such prior art devices generally included the removal of the front wheel of a bicycle and the attachment of a ski mechanism to the forks of the front of a bicycle, as well as the rear wheel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,891 teaches a bicycle type ski apparatus for use on snow which employs a bicycle type frame with front and rear wheels removed whereby the frame has bottom front and bottom rear end points. Both the front and rear end points have attached thereto a ski structure.
Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,841 which teaches a conversion system for a pedal operated cycle to provide a pedal operated cycle for use on ice and/or a motor operated cycle for use on snow, both with improved rear wheel apparatus, wherein a regular bicycle can be converted to a vehicle having a forward ski mechanism and a rear wheel and a rearward ski mechanism.
Yet another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,153 which includes both a front ski and rear wheel drive belt assembly.
Finally U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,101 teaches a ski cycle vehicle which includes the body of a bicycle or motorcycle, an endless track and a drive unit which is pivotable and carries the rear portion of the body.
These and other prior art structures describe generally complicated structures whereby both the front and rear wheels include a type of ski structure.
It is an object of this invention to provide a ski attachment for the front forks of a cycle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved ski attachment which is simpler to construct and more reliable than that used in the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a braking mechanism for said ski attachment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved shock absorbing mechanism for the ski attachment.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide a ski attachment for the front forks of a cycle comprising an extension member having a first and second end, said first end adapted to be disposed between said forks of said cycle; attachment means presented by said first end of said extension member for releasable securement to said extension member between said forks of said cycle; a ski pivotally disposed at said second end of said extension member.
It is yet another aspect of the invention to provide a ski attachment for converting the front wheel within the fork of a bicycle to a ski comprising an extension member having a first end and a second end, said first end adapted for connection to said fork of said bicycle, a clamping means for attaching first end of said extension member to said fork, a ski pivotally connected to said second end of said extension member, braking means associated with said ski and adapted for connection to the braking cable of said bicycle.
It is a further aspect of this invention to provide a ski attachment for attachment to the front fork of a bicycle when the front wheel is removed comprising an extension member having a first and second end, said first end adapted for connection to said forks of said bicycle, clamping means for attaching said front end of said extension member to said fork, a ski having a front end and a back end, said ski pivotally connected to said second end of said extension member, spring means associated with said extension member and said ski for urging said back end of said ski away from said extension member.